Dokter Cintaku
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Trafalgar Law. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah kapten bajak laut Heart, tampan, cerdas, Sichibukai dan juga seorang dokter hebat. tapi, bagaimana jadinya kalau ia yang terkenal cool itu jatuh cinta? / my first fict in this fandom / review?


Trafalgar Law. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah kapten bajak laut _Heart,_ tampan, cerdas, _Sichibukai_ dan juga seorang dokter hebat.

Kemampuannya sebagai dokter pun tak diragukan lagi, terbukti dengan nama _Shinogekai _yang ia sandang. Sifatnya yang tergolong sadis pun tak luput dari ciri khas sang pemuda bertatto itu.

Tapi, semua itu mendadak lenyap saat ia berlayar bersama dengan kru bajak laut Topi Jerami yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aliansinya.

Dan, sang Kapten dan Navigator cantiknya lah penyebab runtuhnya imej _cool _dari sang _Royal Sichibukai_.

* * *

**An One Piece fict**

**By Mari-chan**

**Dokter Cintaku**

**Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda**

**Pairing: Law X Nami Slight Nami X Luffy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor dan terserah reader(?)**

**Warning: OOC, typos kalau ada *sombong* dan cerita terserah Authornya(?)**

* * *

Perjalanan ke Dressrosa dari pulau Punk Hazard terasa sedikit berbeda bagi _Mugiwara no ichimi._ Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang mereka mendapatkan penumpang baru.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trafalgar Law, kapten bajak laut _Heart _yang sedang menjalankan rencana aliansi dengan kelompok bajak laut _Mugiwara._

Setelah memastikan Caesar aman dan tidak akan kabur atau apalah itu, Law segera menyamankan dirinya di dek berumput milik _Sunny Go_.

Pemuda tampan berambut biru tua itu kali ini terlihat sangat tenang menikmati hari yang terbilang melelahkan_. _Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang besar yang memang terletak di dek berumbut tersebut.

Sang Dokter kematian itu sekarang sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak, semalaman berpikir keras tentang rencana yang akan di jalankan di Dressrosa ternyata membuatnya sedikit mengalami gangguan kecil yang bernama 'mengantuk'.

"Hmm~"

Sebuah suara seorang gadis sedikit mengganggu acara—mencoba—tidur sang _Royal Sichibukai_ ber_bounty_ empat ratus empat puluh juta berry itu. mata gelapnya yang baru beberapa menit menutup akhirnya ia buka kembali.

"Nami! Aku minta jeruknya!"

'_**Itu suara Tuan Tuan Jerami**_.' Batin Law dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Enak saja, tidak boleh! Aku sedang menyiramnya, Luffy!"

Dan itu suara si Navigator. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani hari-hari Law. Bagaimana tidak, dibandingkan anggota yang lain, suara sang navigatorlah yang selalu terdengar menggema memenuhi kapal. Caranya berteriak bahkan sudah sangat di hafal oleh Law.

Dan entah perasaan apa yang di rasakan pemuda beranting itu, setiap merasakan keberadaan sang gadis berambut oranye panjang itu, hatinya selalu berdesir. Seakan ada perasaan senang yang sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Terlalu hiperbolis memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Sejak pertemuan pertama di Kepulauan Shabaondy, Law memang sudah menaruh setidaknya, sedikit perhatian padanya.

Apalagi saat ia mendengar bahwa kru bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang dikabarkan menghilang, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut oranye pendek yang ia ketahui bernama Nami itu.

Tapi, saat melihatnya baik-baik saja di Punk Hazard, perasaan lega luar biasa langsung memenuhi relung hatinya.

apakah ia jatuh cinta padanya?

**Cih, **_**kuso**_**!**

Umpat Law pelan saat menyadari pikiran anehnya barusan.

"Hei, Luffy, kembalikan jeruknya, itu belum matang!"

"Aku Cuma minta satu, kenapa kau ini sangat pelit, Nami!"

"Kau boleh memetiknya kalau sudah matang, itu belum matang, _baka!_"

Tapi, Law segera menyadari, kedekatan antara gadis cerewet itu dengan kaptennya, dan dia sangat yakin, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk setidaknya dekat dengan gadis cantik itu.

**Kuso,**_** apa yang kau pikirkan, heh**_**.**

Kali ini, sang Dokter tampan itu kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat ingin melupakan pikiran anehnya barusan. Dan memang harus. Karena setelah ini, dia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal merepotkan macam 'itu' lagi.

Namun lagi-lagi, acara tidurnya harus terganggu, dan kali ini—

Plok!

"Hn."

Law terbangun saat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat tepat mengenai kepalanya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda yang sangat tidak sopan itu yang kali ini menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

"Jeruk?"

xxXXxx

"_Gomen_, Trafalgar," ucap Nami dengan nada yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan. Tentu saja dia takut, dia pernah merasakan bagaimana tidak menyenangkannya berurusan dengan sang pemuda berkulit coklat di depannya.

Dia sangat tidak mau kejadian di Punk Hazard kembali terjadi padanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Berada dalam tubuh Franky dan berada dalam tubuh Sanji adalah hal paling menyeramkan di dunia ini.

Padahal sebenarnya bukan Nami yang salah, sang _baka senchou_ itu juga salah. Karena dialah sang jeruk manis berwarna oranye itu melayang dan sialnya malah mendarat ke kepala sang penumpang baru.

Tapi, lupakan soal Luffy yang sekarang sudah mendapatkan hadiah istimewa berupa benjolan bertingkat dari Nami. Saat ini, Gadis cantik itu masih menunggu ucapan pemuda pengguna _Ope Ope no mi_ di depannya untuk setidaknya mengucapkan kata _**'ya aku memaafkanmu'**_ haha, dalam hati, Nami tertawa nista.

"Hn," respon singkat dari sang 'korban' lemparan jeruk itu membuat Nami sedikit tersentak dari lamunan nistanya. Sang navigator cantik itu segera menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang kali ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Kau memaafkanku, yah?" Tanya Nami sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati, dia sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu lama-lama berurusan dengan makhluk menyeramkan macam Law.

"Haha," Nami hanya bisa tertawa garing, "_ariga_—"

"Kata siapa aku memaafkanmu."

"—_tou._ Eh? _Nani_?"

xxXXxx

"Kau melihat Nami?" Tanya Luffy pada Usopp yang sedang merakit senjata barunya. Dan sebuah gelengan dari sang penembak ulung itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan sang kapten.

Luffy semakin melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini menuju dapur. Dan dapur pun kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis oranye itu di sana.

Kali ini langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang biasanya adalah tempat Nami berjemur dengan Robin. Tapi, yang ia temukan hanyalah Robin yang sedang berjemur di sana.

"Ada apa, Kapten?" Tanya Robin saat menemukan keberadaan pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu.

"Nami," jawab Luffy singkat padat dan sangat jelas.

"Fufufu, ada apa dengan Nami?" pancing Robin.

Luffy terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya namun kemudian dia hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya dan beranjak dari tempat Robin. Robin yang melihat gelagat sang kapten hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, apa dia bersama Tora-o?" gumam Luffy. "Shishishi…" dan dengan senyuman selebar lautan(?) sang kapten bertopi jerami itu berlari menuju tempat yang sangat ia yakini ada Nami di sana.

xxXXxx

"Apa-apaan si penumpang baru itu, menyebalkan, tidak sopan, mesuuuummm…" gerutuan sejenis selalu saja meluncur dari bibir tipis gadis pecinta _mikan_ yang saat ini sedang menggulung(?) dirinya dalam selimut tebal di kamarnya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya terlihat merah.

Kejadian saat bersama dengan sang _Shichibukai_ tadi siang sudah cukup membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, di tambah lagi gelagat Luffy yang sangat polos atau bodoh yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya begitu menyaksikan adegan—blush—lupakan itu, Nami _baka!_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nami?"

Nami segera mengeluarkan kepala oranyenya dari dalam selimut begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Aku benci dia, Robin," ucapan Nami terdengar ambigu, namun tidak bagi Robin yang serba tahu, dia pasti membicarakan dua kapten yang kebetulan berada dalam kapal yang sama ini.

"Fufufu, maksudmu, Trafalgar Law dan Kapten?"

Blush!

Wajah cantik Nami semakin merah saat mendengar nama 'dia' disebut oleh Robin. _**'Apa, kau sudah gila yah, Nami. Lupakan kejadian tadi siang.'**_ Batinnya mengingatkan kembali.

"Fufufu," tawa tipis milik Robin kembali terdengar mengalun memenuhi kamar. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Nami seakan ingin terjun ke laut saking malunya.

_**Robin tahu. Gawat**_.

"Jadi, apakah Tuan _Shichibukai_ itu mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

Blush!

"Cu-cukuuuup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun soal dia!" teriak Nami seraya kembali membungkus tubuh rampingnya dengan selimut.

"Fufufu, itu sangat mudah di tebak, Nami. Trafalgar Law itu menyukaimu," ucap Robin lagi. Tapi, melihat tak adanya respon dari sang 'adik', akhirnya, wanita anggun berambut hitam itupun keluar dari kamar mereka berdua, tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

xxXXxx

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Nami, Tora-o?"

Sedikit.

Iya, hanya sedikit saja jantung Tora-o(?) berwajah tampan itu terlonjak saat mendengar ucapan sang penguasa kapal (kapten maksudnya, penguasa kapal yang sebenarnya 'kan Nami). Namun, lagi-lagi, dengan segala sifat cool yang dimilikinya, Kapten bajak laut _Heart_ itupun dengan sangat mudah menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Kau marah, Tuan Topi Jerami?" ucapnya dengan nada yang di buat sedatar mungkin.

"Shishishi," tawa khas pemuda berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu mengalun pelan di sertai cengiran super lebarnya. Law menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat memandang pemuda dengan luka di bawah mata kirinya tersebut.

"Tuan Topi Jerami?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Asalkan Nami bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia, sekarang tinggal kau, ayo maju!"

Law hampir kehilangan segala imej _cool_ yang selama ini melekat di dirinya saat mendengar kalimat memalukan itu meluncur dari pemuda pemegang _bounty_ empat ratus juga berry. Apakah dia ini serius?

"…"

"Oy, kenapa diam saja, Tora-o, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Nami," kata Luffy lagi, kali ini ditambah dorongan pada punggung tegap Law.

Law hanya bisa diam saja saat tubuhnya di dorong-dorong layaknya barang oleh sang pemuda pemakan buah _Gomu gomu no mi_, karena sejujurnya, tubuhnya sudah membeku sejak pemuda yang saat ini mendorongnya melihat kejadian tadi siang.

_**Oh, kau tidak boleh memerah, wajahku**_. Batin Law nista.

"Oh, dan yang kau lakukan pada Nami tadi—" Luffy menghentikan gerakan mendorongnya, sedangkan Law, di sadari atau tidak, di akui atau tidak, jantungnya sempat marathon saat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pemuda di belakangnya.

"—itu yah yang namanya ciuman."

Blush!

Wajah Law yang memang berwarna gelap kini terlihat semakin gelap karena perkataan super polos dari pemuda bertopi jerami di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," akhirnya, sifat cool milik Law telah kembali. Diapun dengan segenap jiwa dan raga pergi meninggalkan dek dan menuju ke kamar sang Navigator dan sekali lagi, tanpa perlu dorongan macam tadi.

xxXXxx

"_Baka, baka, baka_!"

Nami memukul bantalnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya setelah kejadian tadi siang di dek kapal.

Blush!

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit itu? tatapan mata gelapnya dan juga ci—aahhh… Apakah dia benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona sang _Shinogekai._

"Tidaaak!"

Nami kembali membenamkan kepalanya dalam selimut. Sementara pikirannya kembali ke kejadian siang tadi, kejadian yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing yang memang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

xxXXxx

_Flashback on_

"Jadi, kau tidak memaafkanku?" Tanya Nami dengan nada pasrah. Entah kenapa dirinya kembali dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa. Memang sih, pemuda bermantel hitam ini tampan, tapi sifat sadis yang dimiliknya tentu saja membuat siapa saja merinding, dan Nami masuk dalam salah satu dari 'siapa saja' itu.

"…"

Kali ini Nami memasang wajah judesnya saat pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, jangankan menjawab, respon singkat saja tidak. Menyebalkan. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang aahh—sudahlah.

"Kau."

"Eh? Aku?" ucap Nami dengan nada heran saat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya. Dia bilang 'kau' itu berarti dirinya kan?

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Nami lagi, kali ini dengan tingkat penasaran di atas dewa(?).

Law tidak menjawab, namun, mata hitamnya tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari bola mata besar milik Nami.

Deg deg!

'_**Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini di tatap olehnya'**_ batin Nami was-was, tanpa ia sadari, wajah cantiknya perlahan memerah karena aksi tatapan maut dari Law.

'_**Manis'**_ batin Law mulai melenceng. Otaknya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat menatap mata gadis di depannya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah merah Nami.

'_**Oh, **_**God.**_** Aku benar-benar gila karena gadis ini**_.' Batin Law.

"A-ada ap-apa?" suara Nami pun mulai terdengar aneh—gugup. entahlah, dia gugup karena ketakutan atau gugup karena alasan lain.

"…"

"Su-sudahlah, ka-kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, ya sudah, kau mau aku melakukan apa untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf," ucap Nami lagi. Kali ini dia mengutuk jantungnya yang anehnya berdetak tidak normal hanya gara-gara tatapan dari pemuda bertopi di depannya.

"Hn," respon singkat dari Law berhasil membuat wajah Nami yang tadinya memerah karena malu kini memerah karena marah.

Apa? Apa pemuda di depannya ini sedang mempermainkannya, hah? Apa karena dia itu kapten, dokter dan _shicibukai,_ makanya dia dengan gampang mempermainkannya? Jangan harap. Nami tidak akan mudah terpengaruh walaupun pemuda di depannya ini sangatlah tampan.

'_**Eh? **_**Baka**_**, apa yang kau pikirkan!'**_

Nami menggelengkan kepala oranyenya saat pikirannya kembali teracuni oleh pemuda pengguna Nodachi di depannya. Gawat, gawat, gawat! Lupakan soal tampan itu bodoh. Batinnya lagi.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengacak rambut panjangnya guna menghilangkan pikirannya yang sudah teracuni oleh—lupakan!

Sret!

"Eeh?"

Namun, gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena aksi tarikan yang di lakukan oleh seseorang.

Belum sempat Nami mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata besar milik Nami membulat saat menyadarinya.

Tarafalgar Law. Sang _Shichibukai _dan dokter bedah kematian itu—

—Menciumnya.

BLUSH!

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran si penumpang baru itu, dia menciumnya. Benar-benar menciumnya. Dan lagipula, sejak kapan jarak mereka sedekat ini? Apakah dirinya terlalu banyak melamunkan ketampanan sang dokter bedah kematian itu, eh?

Deg deg!

Jantung Nami juga mendadak berdetak tak beraturan saat ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari pemuda yang sedang menciumnya. Eh? Cium? Barulah Nami sadari, Ini ciuman pertamanya. Apa? Ciuman pertamanya? Dan kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak karuan begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Batinnya terus saja bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi anehnya, Nami tidak menolak ataupun memberontak dalam ciuman mereka, ia malah hampir saja membalas ciuman Law kalau saja tidak ada gangguan berupa—

"Oy, Nami, Tora—eeeh?"

Deg deg!

Law spontan melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya pada Nami saat mendengar suara cempreng seseorang. Dan tubuhnya sukses membeku saat melihat pemuda bertopi jerami sedang terbengong dengan mulut bagian bawah menyentuh lantai tengah memperhatikannya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Law seketika memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada sang Navigator pecinta uang di depannya. Apakah dia tidak sadar saat melakukannya, eh?

"Shishihi, maaf mengganggu acara kalian," cengiran lebar di keluarkan oleh Luffy—sang pengganggu saat mendapati wajah Law yang sangat shock.

"Tuan Topi Jerami?" gumam Law dengan nada sangat pelan.

"A-apa, yang kau lakukan padaku, _BAKA!"_

Plak!

Dan dengan satu tamparan telak ke pipi kiri Law, Nami pun berlari meninggalkan dek berumput _Sunny Go_ dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Bahkan diapun tidak menoleh ke arah Luffy barang sejenak.

_Flasback off_

xxXXxx

"BODOOOHHHH!"

"Hn, maksudmu aku?"

"EH?" Nami terbelalak saat mendengar suara seorang pemuda, suaranya terdengar datar, dalam dan sepertinya juga resah. Dengan segala keberaniannya, Nami pun mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari dalam selimut guna melihat siapa yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatannya(?).

"KAU!" teriak Nami saat melihat sang pemuda yang dengan seenak jidatnya telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

BLUSH!

"Ugh, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?" Tanya Nami tanpa memandang sang 'tamu tak diundang' dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih merah karena baru saja mengingat dengan detail kejadian tadi siang. Lupakan!

Law, yang merasa di jatuhi(?) pertanyaan oleh sang pemilik kamar itu tidak menjawabnya, namun, dia malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur gadis yang sudah membuat hidupnya kacau beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ma-mau apa lagi kau?" Tanya Nami lagi, kali ini tangannya bahkan sudah memegang _climact tact_ yang tadinya berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau menyerangku dengan itu karena kejadian tadi siang?" kali ini giliran Law yang bertanya. Dan pertanyaannya yang tanpa sensor itu sukses kembali membuat wajah Nami memerah.

"Mau apa kau?" bukannya menjawab, Nami malah kambali menanyakan pertanyaan serupa pada sang _royal Shichibukai_.

"Maaf."

"EEEHH?"

Apakah dia salah dengar? Trafalgar Law yang hebat itu baru saja meminta maaf? Benarkah? Apakah dia ini sedang stress karena terpengaruh teman-temannya yang memang orang-orang stress?

"Kena—"

"—Karena perbuatanku tadi, aku tidak sadar, ah, entahlah, aku melakukannya begitu saja tadi," ucap Law dengan nada yang berantakan, sangat terlihat bahwa pemuda yang terkenal _cool_ itu sedang salah tingkah. apalagi saat melihat Law menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi putihnya itu.

Namun, kalimatnya barusan entah kenapa membuat Nami agak kecewa. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menciumnya? Apakah dia tidak memilik perasaan apapun padanya? Dan barulah Nami sadari, dia mencintai pemuda di depannya.

Agak konyol memang, tapi semua yang telah dilakukan Law padanya benar-benar berefek besar pada diri gadis cantik itu. dan saat Law mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Hatinya sakit. Sesak.

"Kau datang hanya untuk itu?" kata Nami lagi berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya, kenapa dia harus sedih? Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan hidupnya. Menyebalkan memang.

"Kau marah?" lagi, bukan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Law, tapi sebuah pertanyaanlah yang kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia juga belum berani memperlihatkan wajahnya pada gadis cantik yang masih berbaring di kasurnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, keluar dari kamarku," ucap Nami berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin, dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang asing yang masih berdiri di depannya itu. Sekuat tenaga, gadis cantik itu berusaha menahan air matanya yang kapan saja bisa jatuh.

"…"

"…"

Namun, Law sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di sini, tapi anehnya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk berbicara, apalagi saat mendengar nada bicara Nami yang seakan ingin menangis.

Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, hiks," dan pertahanan Nami akan air matanya akhirnya runtuh, cairan bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari bola mata gelap milik Nami.

"Hn," sejujurnya, Law ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi, akhirnya hanya gumaman tidak jelas itu yang berhasil di keluarkan.

Srak!

Sudah cukup! Nami pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda bertatto yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Tap!

Langkah Nami terhenti tepat di depan Law. Dan tanpa permisi, ia menyingkirkan topi putih yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Law sedikit tersentak saat gadis yang tadi masih tiduran di kasurnya itu kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya dan melepaskan topinya. Hah.

"Kau! Kau seenaknya saja menciumku, kau tahu tidak, kau membuatku kacau, entah karena apa, hiks, Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelum ini."

Law terdiam, gadis di depannya berbicara sekeras itu. apalagi saat ia melihat Nami, menangis?

"Kau jahat, Law. Kau sudah membuatku sakit, hiks, dan kau masih saja tidak peduli, apa kau hanya mau mempermainkan perasaanku, hah? Kenapa? Jawab aku, bodoh!"

"Nami—"

"Diam! Sejak kau menciumku tadi, perasaanku jadi aneh, otakku selalu di penuhi oleh bayanganmu, kau mengerti atau tidak?"

"…"

"Kau jahat, aku membencimu, Law, aku benci padamu!" tangis Nami pun pecah begitu saja. Tangannya yang semula memegang topi milik Law kini beralih memukul dadang bidang milik pemuda berambut biru tua di depannya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hiks, kenapa, hiks, kena—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"!"

Gerakan tangan Nami spontan terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah kalimat ajaib yang di ucapkan oleh—eh?

"Kau juga membuatku aneh, aku tahu, aku juga sakit karenamu, kau membuatku merasakan perasaan asing yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelum ini."

"Law." Nami pun memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di depannya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Raut wajah Law terlihat sendu. Apakah dia bicara jujur?

"Aku yang merupakan dokter, sudah pasti tahu apa nama penyakitku, tapi, aku tidak tahu, apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dan tadi siang, saat kau datang menghampiriku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Makanya aku menciummu. Maaf," Law menundukkan kepalanya saat menyelesaikan kalimat super panjangnya.

Baru pertama kali dia berbicara dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu. dirinya memang sudah gila.

"Bodoh. Hiks."

"Eh?" Law spontan mengangkat wajahnya dan bola mata hitamnya sukses melebar saat menatap gadis di depannya yang tersenyum tapi air matanya masih saja mengalir.

"Nami—"

"Aku juga."

"Eeh? Apa?" sumpah demi Caesar si manusia penuh gas itu, sekarang Law mengutuk kinerja otaknya yang tiba-tiba melambat saat mendengar ucapan Nami.

"Kau itukan jenius, masa begitu saja tidak tahu, bo—"

Cup!

Law segera membungkam bibir mungil milik Nami agar dirinya tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah cukup. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar kata 'bodoh' keluar dari bibir gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Walau sebenarnya, dia memang bodoh, karena kebodohannya itulah, gadis yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangan ke lehernya itu menangis. Tapi, biarlah, semuanya sudah selesai.

Gadis manis itu sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Dan dalam hati ia berjanji, ia tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Law—"

Law mengeluarkan seringainya saat mereka saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain, dan langsung saja efeknya bisa terlihat, wajah Nami seketika berubah warna sewarna rambut Shanks(?).

"Mulai sekarang, kau hanya milikku," ucap Law dengan nada pelan.

"Hm, kau juga hanya milikku, Dokter," jawab Nami, diapun segera menghambur ke pelukan Law, dan tentu saja Law membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nami."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Law."

Owari

* * *

_**Huahahahahaha #diinjekramerame**_

_**Inilah fict pertama Mari-chan di fandom OP. Gomen kalau ceritanya kaya begitu *blush* yah, maklumi saja kapasitas(?) otak Mari-chan yah *alibi*.**_

_**Hehe… inilah ungkapan cintaku(?) buat Law, sang dokter bedah kematian yang telah mencuri hatiku XD. Law, kenapa kau sangat tampaann *ngomong sama pict Law* XD**_

_**Dan juga, gomen soal pairingnya T.T habisnya, Mari-chan bingung, Law itu cocoknya ama siapa, kalau bisa sih, sama Mari-chan aja #wuat#abaikan**_

_**Hihi… berniat memberikan review?**_

* * *

Omake

"Tidaaaaak… Nami-_swaaaaannn…_"

Terdengar teriakan lebay milik sang koki berambut pirang saat melihat adegan _lovey dovey _yang terjadi antara Nami dan Law.

"Awas saja kau, jenggot kambing, kau akan kupotong-potong dan kujadikan sate!" aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, Sanji-_kun_, biarkan saja, siapa tahu, Nami akan berubah tidak galak lagi kalau bersama dengan Trafalgar," bujuk Usopp.

"Apa katamu?" namun, bukannya mereda, aura hitam milik Sanji malah semakin membesar.

"A-aku ti-tidak bicara apa-apa," ralat Usopp dengan keringat dingin yang telah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Yohoho, apakah setelah ini, saya masih diijinkan melihat celana dalam milik Nami-_san_?"

DUAGH!

"Jangan sembarangan kau, tengkorak mesum! Nami-_swaaaan._"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, alis keriting!"

"Apa kau bilang_, Marimo_!"

"Kau berisik!"

"Kau mau berkelahi!"

"Fufufu."

"Shishishi… lebih baik, kita tidak mengganggu Nami dan Tora-o. ayo bubar dari sini."

Sepotong(?) kalimat yang meluncur dari kapten kapal itu membuat semuanya terdiam, sejak kapan kapten mereka ini jadi bisa bersikap dewasa begini?

"Shishishi."


End file.
